


The Pink Piper

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Other, Shower Sex, futa!Nonon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent (?) Life Fiber experiment forces Nonon to learn how to live with some extra equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Piper

**Author's Note:**

> This is sinful, and the title is terrible.

Another lazy morning. Some would complain, but not Nonon. Not in recent weeks. New conditions mean new tactics must be adopted. With her girlfriends in deep slumber, she has the bathroom all to herself.

 

After stuffing her nightwear in the laundry bin, she walks over to the large mirror to admire herself for a few moments. Ryuko and Satsuki really taught her to appreciate herself, even her height, or lack thereof. And, well... they did something else, too. Experiments in bed are fun and all - until somebody's Life Fiber strapon refuses to come off.

 

She reaches down to grab her penis. Even when limp, its size is formidable, as well as completely disproportionate to the rest of her body. Though, while she hated it at first, she’d grown quite fond of her third leg lately. It has its perks.

 

Focusing on the mental image of Ryuko’s naked body, Nonon gives the penis a few strokes. It's enough to bring it close to its fully erect state. In that regard, she's like an adolescent boy, or so she was told. The organ, now rivalling her forearm in size, pulsates to the rhythm of her heart. The sight is somewhat grotesque, but as Ryuko pointed out, Nonon’s always worn oversized hats to compensate for what she lacked in height. Is this that much different?

 

With some difficulty, she makes her way to the shower, and turns the water on. The warm droplets stimulate the sensitive tip, signalling to hurry up. With a deep breath, Nonon closes her eyes, and wraps her hand around the base of the shaft.

 

Even before gaining the new accessory, she preferred this approach to masturbation. While some people need porn to get themselves off, she finds that distracting. To her, it's way easier to let imagination run free.

 

_Seemingly out of nowhere, Ryuko's large, muscular body presses itself against the short woman’s back. Palming Nonon's breast with one hand, Ryuko reaches for her penis with the other. Slowly, she begins stroking it back and forth, all the while gently nuzzling her partner's neck. The pink-haired girl relaxes her body, letting the other dictate the rhythm._

_After squeezing it a few times, Ryuko’s releases her hold on the breast, and moves her other hand down to Nonon's crotch, targeting the clit. At the same time, she begins stroking faster, but just slow enough to drag the fun out. Soon enough, the combined stimulation does its job, and Nonon's hips start bucking into Ryuko's hands, wordlessly begging for sweet relief._

 

"Enjoying yourself?"

 

Nonon freezes in place, opens her eyes, and slowly turns around. "...Ryuko?" She's actually here. "When did you-?!"

 

Ryuko calms Nonon with a quick kiss. "Relax. I got up a bit after you, needed to take a piss. You been jerking it in secret all along like this?"

 

"Uh... I guess?" The short girl looks down at her throbbing dick, still aching for release. "It's pretty needy. Could you...?"

 

Ryuko shakes her head. "No deal. You wanna cum, you have to stick it in me first. Can't have you going limp now."

 

"...In the shower?"

 

"Well, you had no problems fapping here." She lies down on her back under the shower, spreading her legs a bit. "Besides, I like the hot water. Come on."

 

Nonon gladly accepts the invitation, kneeling down in front of her. "But... you sure it's okay without protection?"

 

Ryuko waves her hand dismissively. "Today should be safe." She is swiftly shot down by a stern look, one Satsuki would be proud of.

 

"...We got after pills, it'll be fine." she says with a sigh. "Just fuck me already."

 

"With pleasure."

 

Using her hand, Nonon guides the tip, and slowly slides it inside, observing Ryuko's reaction. A bit over halfway in, she encounters resistance. Nodding to the other woman, she readjusts her position, and begins moving.

 

The reaction is almost immediate. Ryuko's walls tighten as she locks her legs around Nonon’s waist. Gradually, the short woman picks up the pace, her eyes still locked with her partner's. A glint of joy in them assures her of a job well done.

 

It does not imply satisfaction, however. The athletic girl reaches up to cup Nonon's face with both hands.

 

"You can do better than that." she throws a challenge down, adding a devious smirk for emphasis.

 

Nonon returns the smile, and speeds up again. With how slick Ryuko's insides have become, staying inside her while maintaining the pace is proving to be a challenge. It's definitely worth it, though, if only for the expression of pure glee plastered across Ryuko's face. With every thrust, the two are brought closer to climax, their breaths becoming ragged, and their bodies tense. As Nonon struggles to hold back for a little longer, her head is forced between the larger girl's soft breasts. Locked in place by Ryuko's legs and unable to pull out, she shoots out everything she’s got right inside, causing an almost immediate overflow. With a heavy sigh, the small girl falls limp on top of her lover.

 

"...Awesome."

 

"Shower sex's not so bad after all.” Nonon weakly reaches to pull her deflating penis out. "Came buckets."

 

"Literally." Ryuko answers with a snort. "Hope this stuff won't clog the drains."

 

"Guess we need a shower for real now."

 

Suddenly, the water starts to turn cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Only orphaned because it's not submitted by me. Feel free to leave opinions on the concept, once I get an account of my own (on Archive of Our Own, geddit?), which should be tomorrow, I might torment you with more of those! General writing quality advice also welcome.


End file.
